Actions Speak Louder
by ReyjavikBondivik
Summary: Ahhh


Berwald felt like throwing up. Though, it wasn't a foreign feeling he had when attending the Christmas parties. But, it was usually from drinking too much. Even the thought of drinking made his stomach churn even more. Yet, he tried to make the most of the night. Tino didn't seem to be affected by Berwald's nerves, as he'd already began hiccuping and stumbling from the alcohol. That probably put him more on edge. Finland liked wandering, chatting with random people (or objects) when drunk. So Berwald had to keep an eye on him, along with an arm around his waist. He didn't mind it, he just didn't want Finland to fall or hurt himself (or start any fights). He had gone numb to the rather long discussion Germany and Finland had found themselves in. He couldn't even remember what it was about. Every person felt like a treat. So he kept waiting. He knew there would be whispers of their newfound relationship. There always was. Suddenly, Finland gasped, grabbing Sweden's hand and pulling him along.

"Estonia!" Finland cheered as he glomped the nation.

"Finland." The Estonian returned the embrace. Berwald began to grow uneasy. The pair had been friends for a rather long time. They seemed to get along well enough, but Berwald only knew what Finland had told him. Of course, there was a time when the Baltics had been with them. But even then, Berwald didn't know much of them. Sweden caught the equally uneasy smile sent his way by Eduard. The two proceeded to launch into a quick conversation in Finnish. He was only able to pick out a few words. Liquor. Liquor and sweets. They're only talking about liquor and sweets. Quickly, the conversation seemed to shift gears. Sweden was able to pick his name out of the conversation. His stomach dropped as Tino became more hostile. But, Estonia seemed genuinely worried. Sweden began to panic. He had no idea what they were talking about. Yet, what could make Finland so angry? He tried to ignore them. But the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach slowly ate away at what little confidence had been left. He let go of Finland's hand. He didn't seem to notice as he growled at his friend. Cautiously, Berwald slipped into the crowd. He needed to find someplace empty, some place safe. He could feel the room closing in. He could hear voices. So many voice spitting evil words at him. He felt sick to his stomach. Quickly, he slipped into the room nearest to him. He slipped down against the door, attempting to calm his breathing. Running his fingers through his hair, Sweden folded his glasses and set them aside. He knew it was only a matter of time before Tino came looking for him. So he didn't have much time. He could lie and say he went looking for the bathroom. But he knew Finland would see right through him. He had that power. He could read almost anybody. It was one of the things that made him so good with Peter. Berwald covered his face with his hands. Time passed slowly, but eventually there was a sound of knocking. Hesitantly, he moved allowing the door to open.

"Ruotsi*-"

"Don't need t' say nothin'." Finland had a worried look in his violet eyes. Entering the room, he closed the door behind him and sat next to Berwald on the ground. They sat in silence for awhile.

"I'm sorry about Estonia-"

"Don't have nothin' t' be sorry for." Finland pouted.

"Will you let me finish?" Berwald resisted the urge to make a joke. "Estonia had no right saying any of that."

"Couldn't even understand h'm." He let an arm fall over his face, too scared to look at Tino. After another moment of silence, Finland sighed.

"H-he says he's worried about me. Because of you. But...he...he-"

"Don't blame 'em. 'M a scary person."

"This is serious, Berwald," He knew. And it unsettled him. Jokes were simply a defence mechanism. "He's worried you're still like you used to be."

"Don't care what h' thinks o' me. Y'r m' boyfriend. He ain't," Tino sighed. Tino seemed at a lost for words. Either that, or he'd been hiding something. Moving his arm, Berwald watched Tino with a curious uncertainty. "Y' don't think 'm scary, do y'?" Tino wouldn't meet his eyes. Berwald was supposed to be the one that avoided his gaze, not vice versa. Anxiety grew alongside the silence.

"There was a time, maybe-"

"Maybe?" Tino still avoid his gaze. Berwald was becoming more and more anxious. Tino thought he was scary. He was afraid of him. He...he couldn't even help the way he locked.

"You and Denmark and Norway...there was a time all of you frightened me," This hit Berwald like a brick wall. He had no idea how to respond. He didn't even know if he should respond. "But you've changed! You're not…" Tino fell short when he noticed the silent tears streaming down Berwald's face. He'd never seen Berwald cry before. He inched closer, letting a hand rest over Berwald's. The Swede pulled away. He was attempting to hide the tears that stubbornly continued to fall. Finland inched closer, now on his knees in front of Berwald. He let a hand rest on his cheek. Berwald leaned into the touch. After a moment like this, Finland inched even closer. He was nearly in the Swede's lap. Wrapping both of his arms around neck, Finland pulled Berwald against him. Almost instantly, Berwald began to cling to him. Pulling Tino closer and closer as he freely wept. Tino could sense that the tears had been held in for centuries. He could feel Sweden's sorrow. Everything he had kept held in. Everything that he'd been carrying all by himself. Finland clung to him. Attempting to bring so sort of comfort. He kept quiet. Words wouldn't help any. He knew from Berwald more so than anybody that actions spoke a hell of a lot louder.

Ruotsi-Sweden

\\\


End file.
